This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-278698, filed Sep. 13, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable personal computer, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus provided with a cooling unit for cooling electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, compact portable computers such as notebook-type personal computers, so-called mobile computers, etc have gained popularity. The computers of these types have been reduced in body size to be improved in portability, and nevertheless, require higher performance and multifunctional properties.
In general, one such computer comprises a substantially rectangular flat apparatus body and a display unit rockably mounted on the apparatus body. The apparatus body contains therein a printed circuit board, which is mounted with a lot of electronic components, and a hard disc drive, floppy disc drive, optical disc drive, etc. for use as information storage devices. In order to miniaturize the computer, these components are arranged in the apparatus body with high packaging density. A CPU, among other electronic components that are arranged in the apparatus body, is highly improved in performance, and releases a lot of heat.
Accordingly, the computer of this type is provided with a cooling unit for cooling the interior of the apparatus body, especially the CPU. The cooling unit includes a duct formed of a highly radiative metal such as aluminum and an air fan in the duct. The duct is provided in the apparatus body in a manner such that it is partially in contact with the CPU, and its discharge port communicates with exhaust holes that are formed in the apparatus body. Heat transmitted from the CPU to the duct is discharged into cooling air that flows in the duct, whereby the CPU and the interior of the apparatus body are cooled.
According to this cooling unit, moreover, the duct is supported and elastically pressed against the CPU by means of a floating structure so that the CPU can be cooled securely.
Normally, the cooling unit of the computer located on the bottom wall of the apparatus body and opposed to the top wall of the apparatus body. A keyboard and the like are provided on the top wall. If the duct of the cooling unit is supported by means of the floating structure, a given gap must be kept between the duct and the top wall of the apparatus body.
If an external force acts on the apparatus body or when the keyboard is operated, the top wall may possibly be deformed and touch the duct. Conventionally, therefore, deformation of the top wall of the apparatus body is prevented to maintain the gap between the top wall and the duct by means of a reinforcing member such as sheet metal that is located inside the top wall.
If the reinforcing member is thus used to prevent deformation of the top wall of the apparatus body, however, the overall thickness of the apparatus body is too great for the miniaturization of the personal computer.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide an electronic apparatus of which the body can be thinned and prevented from being deformed.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising; an apparatus body having a bottom wall and a top wall opposed to the bottom wall; a circuit board located on the bottom wall of the apparatus body and mounted with electronic components; and a cooling unit located in the apparatus body and configured to cool the interior of the apparatus body. The cooling unit includes a cooling duct located between the circuit board and the top wall of the apparatus body and a support mechanism supporting and elastically pressing the cooling duct against at least one of the electronic components on the circuit board. The support mechanism includes a support post portion set up on the bottom wall of the apparatus body or the circuit board and extending toward the top wall through the duct. The top wall of the apparatus body includes an abutting portion abutting against an end portion of the support post portion to prevent the top wall from being deformed.
The abutting portion may be a protrusion that is molded integrally with the top wall or formed by partially deforming the top wall, and may be designed to be screwed to the support post portion.